footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Crystal Palace v Liverpool (2018-19)
| next = }} Crystal Palace v Liverpool was a match which took place at the Selhurst Park on Monday 20 August 2018. Liverpool manager Jurgen Klopp said he was "not interested in sending a statement" to his side's title rivals after victory over Crystal Palace gave them a second successive Premier League win. The Reds - who finished 25 points behind champions Manchester City in fourth last season - were worthy winners at Selhurst Park and join five other teams, including City, on six points after two games. James Milner gave them the lead with a penalty after Mohamed Salah was brought down by Mamadou Sakho in the closing seconds of the first half. Palace had young defender Aaron Wan-Bissaka sent off with 15 minutes left after he brought down Salah when the Egyptian was through on goal. And Sadio Mane wrapped up the points in injury time when he ran from his own half before rounding Wayne Hennessey to score. The Eagles had chances, and Andros Townsend curled an effort on to the bar after a mistake by the otherwise impressive Naby Keita. "It's very early," said Klopp, when asked whether the result confirmed Liverpool's pre-season status as Manchester City's closest title rivals. "I couldn't care less really. We are not in a race with other Premier League teams each weekend. Palace manager Roy Hodgson was furious with the penalty decision - but accepted Wan-Bissaka's red card. For the penalty, former Liverpool defender Sakho put his arms on Salah and then twice appeared to attempt to trip the forward, who went down. "We probably did enough to get a result," Hodgson told BBC Sport. "I don't think it was a penalty. I'm angered that a good result was taken from us." But BBC Radio 5 live's co-commentator at Selhurst Park, Chris Sutton, felt it was a penalty. "There was enough contact," he said. "I can understand Palace fans are frustrated but it's bad defending." The Premier League is the only one of Europe's top five leagues not to use video assistant referees this season - but even if a VAR official or referee Michael Oliver had the option of watching it again, it may not have been overturned. The same was true when Wan-Bissaka clipped Salah before he could reach the penalty area. The Egyptian had possibly lost control before the tackle came, and some fans were not convinced about the decision, but Sutton said the referee had "no choice". Hodgson agreed. "Wan-Bissaka catches him," he said. "I don't think he tried to pull him down but there was contact and he pulled him down. It was the right decision. He was the last man and did his best to rescue the situation. In another game he might have got a toe on the ball. I don't blame him at all." Liverpool are being widely tipped to sustain a title challenge this season but they were never likely to follow up their 4-0 opening-day win over West Ham with a similar result at Selhurst Park against a team in good form. But they dominated, having more possession than the Eagles, who were on the back foot for most of the game. Salah, who scored 44 goals last season and once on the opening day, did not look at full sharpness - but he was still involved in all of Liverpool's best moments. The Egyptian was fouled for the penalty and the red card, had a couple of shots blocked and missed with two chips over Hennessey. And he also set up Mane's late goal after Palace committed players forward for a corner, Salah playing the ball to his Senegalese team-mate, who ran 50 yards before going around the keeper to tap into an empty net. "In these moments the fuel is really low and maybe the players need a bit of help from an angry manager - 'run or I will kill you' - and they did that with a fantastic counter-attack," said Klopp, asked about his tense demeanour in the final few minutes. Match Details |goals2 = Milner Mané |stadium = Selhurst Park, London |attendance = 25,750 |referee = Michael Oliver }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} See also *2018-19 Premier League: Match day 2 External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2018-19 Match Day info Category:Crystal Palace F.C. matches Category:Liverpool F.C. matches Category:2018–19 Premier League Matches